


Madre de Las Plagas

by EyeBeast



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: BBW, Lactation, Pregnancy, Weight Gain, female - Freeform, ssbbw, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast
Summary: After escaping the clutches of the Los Illuminados, Ashley Graham finds herself thrown into a different nightmare at the hands of an odd doctor and something lurking inside of her own body. This is a story for an anonymous commissioner.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Far away from her cozy college dormitory, Ashley Graham found herself in a blinding white room. After her kidnapping by Los Illuminados, she had hoped to have time to relax and return to normal life. However, not long after Leon turned her over to her father, she was whisked away to a Tricell facility. Left to sit in the sterile room in only a turquoise, medical gown, she waited for someone to tell her what was going on. She nervously fiddled with her blonde hair, trying to anything to ease her mind. Not helping matters was an intense nausea swirling through the mind and the feeling of butterflies bouncing around in her stomach.

Her wait ended when the door to the room opened to reveal a woman in a white dress and her hair done up in a neat bun. “Hello Ms. Graham,” she said, walking forward with clipboard in hand. “My name is Excella. I’m the head of Tricell. I’ve come to see if our accommodations are to your standards.”

“Can’t I just go home?” Ashley pleaded.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that yet. We believe there is a parasite still inside of you. For the safety of both yourself and others, we will have to keep you here for observation.”

“But Leon got rid of that thing!”

“The parasite controlling your body yes, but there was another. It seems it was still in the egg phase when the treatment was administered. It managed to survive and make its way deep inside your body.”

“Then take it out!” Ashley shouted, springing to her feet. The sudden movement proved too much for her nausea. Just as a sudden dizziness made her stumble forward, Excella caught her and helped her sit back on the bed.

“We can’t do that either. Until we know where or what the parasite is doing, it would be too dangerous to try and extract it.”

“There’s really nothing you can do?” Ashley asked, her frustration replaced with fear.

“All we can do right now is monitor you, but I promise we’ll find a solution soon.” Turning on her heels, Excella started to walk away. “In the meantime, if you need anything at all just make a call using the intercom on your bed. You are of course a very special guest that we would hate to see anything unfortunate happen to.” Giving a light wave, she left the room and sealed the door behind her.

Alone again, Ashley laid down on the bed and stared up at the white ceiling. The sharp pain mixed with the uncertainty of her fate finally got to her. Tears streaming down her face, she turned over and tried to sleep through the ordeal.

The same nausea from before hit her just as she shut her eyes. Leaping out of bed, she ran over to her private bathroom. Hanging over the sink, she tried to spit up, hoping it would calm her stomach. Staring at her beleaguered face in the mirror, she felt something wriggle in her stomach. Taking a step back, she put her hand against her abdomen. Running her fingers against it, she felt a small bump that wasn’t there before. Continuing to prod the strange addition made something inside push back and struggle inside of her. Clutching her belly, she shuffled back to her bed in hopes that everything would be better when she woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

Her mind was a hazy mess of scenery. First was her college campus, followed by a nondescript van and the pitch black of a blindfold. When her vision returned, it was obscured by a bright light. Her arms were strapped to a metal chair similar to one found in a dentist’s office. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man in a black hood approach her with a syringe. Sticking the needle in her neck, he pushed down and sent something inside of her veins.

Like she had done for the past week, Ashley sprung from her nightmare to the familiar scenery of the uncomfortable white room that had become her prison. Taking her time getting out of bed, she began her morning routine of hitting the call button by her bed. While she washed up in the bathroom, the staff would prepare her breakfast before doing her daily examination. As she waited, she did her own study of her body, mainly the bump around her stomach. Considering that she was confined to a single room and spent her time snacking on whatever was brought to her, she expected some kind of weight gain. It was a much more calming thought than the ideas that popped in her head every time she felt something move in her stomach.

By the time she left the bathroom, the lab assistants were wheeling in her breakfast. Taking a seat on the bed, she lifted up the platter to be met with a simple plate of bacon and eggs. She shoveled in the food in a matter of minutes to try and sate her hunger. While it helped, she still found her stomach growling for more. Something about the meal just didn’t satisfy her, her tongue burning to taste something specific. Just as the lab assistants were about to leave the room, she hit the buzzer again to get their attention.

“Excuse me, but can I have something else to eat?” Ashley asked.

“Of course. What can we get you?”

“This is going to sound strange, but can you get me some pickles and peanut butter?”

The two men looked at one another. Walking out of ear shot, they discussed between themselves and someone on the radio. “Just give us a moment and we’ll return shortly,” one of them said, before they left the room.

The pair returned with a serving cart laden with jars, each filled with either pickles or peanut butter. After they had finished popping the lids off, Ashley thanked them and continued her breakfast. Dipping a pickle into the peanut butter felt so unnatural, but her body reveled in the odd flavor as she sunk her teeth in. One turned into many more, her body taking full control of her appetite. The simple dips turned into shoving entire pickles into the jar, encasing them in the butter. As the feast continued, her manners were tossed away as she smothered each pickle into her mouth to be stored into her gradually growing belly. Even past the point of feeling full, she continued to eat until she was left scraping up what was left of the peanut butter with a single chunk of pickle. Picking up the last jar, she dragged her tongue along the rim to savor the taste of pickle juice and peanut. Putting the empty jar alongside the others, she finally noticed that the assistants were still standing in the room.

“What are you two still doing here?” she asked.

“We were waiting for you to finish so we could clean up after you.”

“You usually just wait for me to call you in. Is there something wrong?”

The man paused to look at his other coworker. “No, but just to be safe we will be calling in a specialist. You are due for your morning checkup.”

Shrugging it off as just another instance of the employee’s odd behavior, Ashley let them do their work in peace. Another scientist entered the room just as they finished cleaning up her breakfast. Like the other scientists, he was clothed in a simple lab coat, but he carried with him an unsettling aura. His cloudy eyes were hidden behind a pair of thick rimmed glasses and thin grey hair was slicked back over his head. With a complete lack of bedside manner, he took measurements of her body and did routine tests. He seemed to place specific interest in her stomach, her recent meal making her gut stretch out the front of her hospital gown.

“Tell me,” he said, putting away his stethoscope, “have you been feeling anything strange lately?”

“Just the usual nausea like always. I think it’s a side effect of the radiation treatment.”

“Anything around the stomach area?”

Ashley opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She sat there in silence, running her hand along her taut belly.

“Ms. Graham, I am your doctor. In order for me to treat you properly, I need to know what’s going on. Please, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Well…there is something,” she finally admitted. “Every so often, I feel this…bump in my stomach. I don’t know what it is. I’ve just assumed it’s indigestion.”

“Please stand up and strip.”

“What?”

“Take off your gown. I need to perform a more in-depth examination.”

Ashley begrudgingly followed his instructions. It took a few tries, but she managed to pull off her gown and lay it neatly on the bed. As she had expected, her little belly had taken on some pounds from her time in the facility. Although, she couldn’t recall her breasts being as big nor did she remember her nipples being so dark. Before she could have a chance to get a closer look, the doctor got down on his knees and pressed his ear against her stomach. For a few, awkward seconds he just sat there, waiting for something. Another bump finally hit Ashley’s belly, giving the doctor the signal he was waiting for.

“As I suspected,” the doctor said, standing up and fixing his coat. “You’re pregnant.”

“I’m what!?”

“Well, I’m getting ahead of myself. It’s not your typical pregnancy. The parasite that’s inside of you found its way into your womb. Its gestating there until it can grow into a full adult.”

“Get it out of me!”

“Hmm, too risky,” he said, unaffected by her hysteric shout. “From what we can see from the Kennedy report, the parasites intertwine with the host’s vital systems. Trying to remove it may do more harm than good. For now, we can only monitor the situation.”

“Please, I don’t want to be turned into one of those mindless things.”

“No need to fear, it doesn’t appear to have the same behavior as the other parasites. If it were trying to control you, it would have done it long ago.”

“I still don’t want it in me,” Ashley said, cradling her stomach and shuddering at the feeling of the parasite lurking inside.

“We’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible while we look for a remedy. In the meantime, is there anything we can get for you?”

Sitting down on the bed, Ashley rubbed her stomach. “Actually…can you get me some ice cream? Along with some chili peppers?”

The doctor showed off a smile that sent a shiver down her spine. “We’d be more than happy to accommodate.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley found herself in strange stone room with an altar set before a quivering mass of plants made of flesh. By her side was a hooded monster watching over his master, Salazar. Held by the arms by a pair of ganados, she could only watch as the diminutive castellan took a syringe and lifted up her shirt. The congregation of zealots began to chant, speaking over and over the phrase, “Madre de Las Plagas.” Injecting the needle into her abdomen, Salazar pressed down on the plunger and let out a maniacal laugh.

A loud buzzing noise awoke Ashley from her restless sleep. For once, she was grateful to gaze upon her room’s white ceiling. Putting her hand against her forehead, she brushed away the beads of cold sweat clinging to her bangs. For the past month, the same nightmare had been plaguing her dreams, always stopping before she could figure out what they were planning to do with her. Left with only vague images, she was forced to deal with her waking nightmare.

Either through the cravings of her parasitic child or her own depressive state, her appetite had grown significantly over the past month. The added intake took her once slim form and plumped it up into a funhouse mirror version of herself. Tossing off the covers, she practically rolled herself over, her fat threatening to rip apart her strained gown. Hanging her chubby legs over the side, she leaned back on her padded rear and let out a yawn. As usual, her parasite started off the morning with a series of bumps that demanded she pay attention to it.

Rubbing her pudgy fingers against her gut to calm the creature down made her press up against her already sore breasts. Leaving one hand to massage her overexerted stomach, she used the other to poke at her teats. To match her chubby form, they had grown two cup sizes larger and were constantly popping out of her gown. However, the added size came with a soreness that seemed to grow with each passing day. The engorged mammaries felt a little better as she continued to prod and press against them, a momentary distraction from her predicament. Pressing a little too hard on her nipple made her shiver as she felt something drip onto her skin. Before she could examine herself further, she heard the buzzing noise again.

“I’m awake okay! You can come in.”

The door slid open to allow a number of research assistants in along with her breakfast cart. While the rest of the team wheeled over her food, the others set about recording her vitals. Sucking up the starter meal of bacon, eggs, and toast, Ashley moved onto her more eccentric dishes. Sliding her pickle and peanut butter sandwich off the plate, she added a dash of curry powder to the top and preceded to eat it in a few bites. After that came the bucket of ice cream, but not before mixing in a good amount of anchovies to help it all down. Sucking down a glass of orange juice and heavy cream, Ashley wasn’t surprised to hear the scientists mark her down at 465 pounds.

The doctor came in just as she was finishing off her last serving. She had learned to detest the man, not once bothering to ask his name or caring. Any attempts at manners fell to the wayside whenever he got a chance to thoroughly observe her. He treated her as nothing more than a test subject to measure, poke, and record notes about on his little clipboard. As much as she wanted to strangle him, even outside of her frequent mood swings, she knew he was her only hope of getting rid of the parasite.

“Your growth appears to be accelerating,” the doctor remarked as he put away the tape he had wrapped around her belly. “Have there been any other symptoms occurring?”

Ashley held her tongue.

“Anything at all? Soreness? Weird bumps? Strange fluids?”

Digging her nails into the bedsheets, she reminded herself that this was the only way she was going to get better. “When I woke up this morning…my breasts were a little sore. Massaging eased the pain, but…it also made something leak out.”

“Very interesting. Remove your gown.”

“I can’t.” Ashley proved why as she tugged at the meager amount of spare fabric that wasn’t stretched across her chubby body.

“I see. Assistant, scissors please.”

Snatching up the scissors, the doctor gingerly snipped away at the remaining seams on Ashley’s gown. A few cuts released the garment of its torment as it floated to the ground. She instinctively reached to cover her chest, but realized how foolish it would be considering who she was in front of. Letting her breasts rest on top of her belly, she leaned back and let the doctor approach her.

His fingers were even colder than she imagined as they glided across her sensitive breasts. The touch helped to soothe her aches, but the distinct lack of tenderness made it a bittersweet feeling. Making his way towards her areolae, he ran his fingers against her nipples until a white droplet fell onto her belly. The incident made him stop for a moment to examine the drop, a hint of a smile momentarily showing on his face.

He suddenly grasped both of Ashley’s breasts with his hands. Squeezing them like a vice grip, forced out a yelp from her as more of the liquid squirted into his palms. When he finally let go, the liquid dripped onto her belly and slid onto the floor. Taking deep breaths, she turned an angry gaze towards him.

“Hmm, just as I suspected,” he said, stepping away and wiping his hands clean with a rag. “You’re lactating.”

“But I’m not pregnant!”

“Yes, but your body is treating your condition as a pregnancy. Your breasts are swelling up to be able to feed your children efficiently, regardless if they’re human or not.”

A moment of terrifying realization crept through her mind upon hearing the doctor’s words. “Children? As in more than one?”

“Oops, guess I let that one slip. Yes, it appears that the parasite has split itself into several separate entities. I confirmed as much during the initial examination. I’d estimate about three or four are taking up residence in your womb at the moment, but that’s likely to increase overtime.”

“Then take them out before I get anymore! I don’t want to blow up to the size of a blimp!”

“That would be an unwise decision. More parasites mean more unpredictable variables should we attempt to terminate the pregnancy. We must either find a safe solution to remove them or perhaps let the gestation go full term.”

“That is out of the question!”

“Like I said, just possibilities Ms. Graham,” he said, running hand along the circumference of her stomach to try and calm her down. “We are trying our best to come up with other solutions. For now, just try to remain calm. Unneeded stress is bad for expectant mothers. Especially one in your incredible situation.”

“Incredible how?”

“Er, just an expression,” he replied, standing back up and fixing his coat. “For now, I’ll send in some lab assistants to relieve the pressure with a breast pump. It should help ease your swelling and give us more data to work with.” Making a quick call to the orderlies for the equipment, he made his leave.

Watching the door close behind the doctor, Ashley couldn’t just pass off his reactions as simple wonder at her condition. Something was off, but she was still at his mercy just as much as the parasites’. As a group of lab assistants came in to latch her breasts up to a pump, she began to toy with the idea of attempting to escape the facility.


	4. Chapter 4

Mind hindered by a thick fog, Ashley watched from behind a glass door the robed man in front of her pace back and forth. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see various computers and scientific devices with wires running across the floor and walls. The serpentine cords converged on the tube she was in, occasionally sending a jolt of energy through her body. As the tremors in her body dissipated, the hooded figure step towards her. Putting his hand on the glass, he pulled down his hood to reveal himself to be Saddler, the leader of the cult and the person responsible for her kidnapping. Admiring the small bumps around her stomach, he showed her a horrific grin.

“Yes, it’s all coming together,” he said licking his lips. “Soon, the entire world will now of our power. Long live the Los Illuminados. Gloria a la madre de Las Plagas.”

Another jolt through her body brought Ashley back into the waking world. The cause for her discomfort was another kick from her brood. Over the course of the three months holding the little monsters, their movements had become more erratic and frequent. They managed to calm down overnight to allow her to sleep, but it had become ingrained into them when it was time to be fed. It was their chance to multiply and grow both themselves and their mother.

She slammed her pudgy hand over the side to slap her palm against the intercom buzzer. The act got the attention of the staff and turned the lights on in her room. As the florescent bulbs blinked on, she swung her chunky limb to toss off her blanket and leave her completely naked. With the staff unable to find a gown big enough to cover her up, she was forced looked upon the body taking up the entirety of her king-size bed. The main sink of her weight gain was her ever prominent belly, housing hundreds of pounds of fat and innumerable parasites. The sphere was capable of holding four grown adults, necessitating the abundant blubber packed around her backside. Each pound was a stark reminder that she was feeding the disgusting things inside of her. Her hatred of what she was, becoming stronger with each passing day.

A few moments after her wake up call, the lab assistants came in to start her morning routine. First came breakfast, a smorgasbord of unusual concoctions that she ate up without a moment’s hesitation. The food came in droves one after another, with portions to match the size of her stomach. The one saving grace of her condition was that it made the concoctions of fish, fruit, meat, and sweets somewhat palatable to her. Sucking up the last of her orange juice, bacon, and sardine smoothie, she gave away her glass and prepared for the next step.

While the rest of the scientists logged in vitals and measured her body, a team dedicated themselves to milking her. The constant build-up of milk day and night had left her with a pair of udders that would put cows to shame. To match her bosom’s medicine-ball like size, her teats had become faucets of milk that were frustratingly sensitive. She couldn’t move a single muscle without provoking her nipples to start dripping the reserves she had built up over night. As much as she would’ve preferred to take care of her own milking, her pudgy limbs were too chunky to come anywhere near her sore teats.

Her only relief from her swollen mammaries came in the form of a pair of suction cups and an industrial pump. Like they had done so many times before, the scientists stuck the nozzles onto her teats and turned on the machine. In moments, her nipples released a flood of milk to flow down the pipe and into a set of containers. While she was relieved to get rid of the pain, she couldn’t help wondering if the constant milkings were the reason they were growing so big. She was never told what the milk was being used for, but she didn’t believe it was anything good.

Just as the assistants filled up the first vat of milk, the doctor made his appearance. Ignoring the other scientists and not even greeting Ashley, he went straight over to her belly. Planting his head against her belly button, he caressed her skin in hopes of feeling the numerous parasites squirming inside. Satisfied with the dozens of pushes he got in response, he went to the computer reading out her diagnostics. Looking at the scale weigh her in at 1198 pounds made a wide grin on his face that brought back memories of Lord Saddler.

“You are proceeding quite well with the gestation,” he stated. “If I had to guess, the parasites should be ready to leave your womb within a few days.”

“Is there really no other option?” Ashley asked, already knowing the answer.

“This late in development, no. While it will be a tough experience, it will rid you of the parasites. Don’t worry, we’ll try to make it as easy as possible for you.”

“What are you going to do with them?”

“With what?”

“The things that made me like this,” she said, holding back her anger as she slapped her hand against her rambunctious children.

“They will be taken away to be studied under careful supervision. Who knows what wondrous things we can learn from these creatures.”

“If you ask me, they should be burned in an incinerator.”

Sensing the ferocity in her voice, the doctor approached her and gently grasped her hand. “Calm down dear, it’s just the hormones talking. Once the birthing is complete, you will be in your right mind and understand what good they can do for the new world order.”

“The what?”

“Nothing, nothing,” he said, quickly turning his head away as he walked towards the exit. “We’ll have to put you under more surveillance with the birth being so close. Should be able to get the necessary supplies within a day or so. Make sure you get plenty of food and rest, you’re going to need it.”

The doctor left Ashley with his assistants and a definitive feeling that whatever he had planned didn’t have her best interests in mind. As more scientists came in to drain her teats and fill her stomach, her eyes darted around the room she had been stuck in for weeks. She laboriously worked out where the cameras were and what areas she could fit through. In time with her parasites’ pushes, she wriggled her feet. The most physical activity she gotten the past month were the trips to her private bathroom. She didn’t know how far her legs could get her, but any distance away from that doctor would be something. That night would hopefully be the last she spent in the facility.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as she watched Leon slam open the lab door to confront Saddler, a sudden shot of pain woke her from her sleep. Eyes peering through the darkness of her room, she recognized her impromptu wake-up alarm as her restless children. It was common for them to wake her in the middle of the night to ask for food or just to remind her the fate that awaited her. Typically, she would just grab a midnight snack or try to sleep through their complaints. However, this was her only chance and she wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

Tossing aside her blanket, she was relieved to see the lights stay off. Swinging her legs off the side of the bed, she gingerly lowered her feet onto the ground. Putting weight on her swollen feet sent out a ripple of pain that almost made her scream. Keeping her mouth shut, she heaved herself off of her bed and wobbled back and forth to try and stay standing. Slowly waddling across the room, she found her overweight self surprisingly mobile despite her lack of exercise. However, that didn’t help with the solid steel door standing in her way.

She could barely see past her belly, let alone reach the controls with her pudgy limbs. After having spent so long watching scientists go in and out of the room, she felt so clever memorizing a code she couldn’t even use. In a fit of frustration, she forwent stealth to angrily bang her fist against the door. To her surprise, she felt the steel bend underneath. For a moment, she just stared at her hand, wondering where her supernatural strength was coming from.

Rather than question her abilities, she took the opportunity presented to her. She barraged the door with a series of similar hits. Each impact further softened up the reinforced door and brought her that much closer to freedom. With the steel a mess of dents and scratches, she backed up several feet. Getting as a good of a running start as her enormous form would allow, she charged belly first into the door. The metal hit the floor on the opposite side with a loud clang, pinning down the security guard beneath it. While she was glad to be out of her room, her victory was short lived.

The facility’s lights blinked red, illuminating the mess Ashley had just made. Alarms blared all around her, making it hard to think. Amidst the chaos she got a peek at her belly, seeing an interwoven collection of veins spread across her stomach. The sight brought more fear to her than anything else. It was the same condition she had seen on the ganados. It was a sign the parasites were nearing maturity. Time was running short.

Using the strength gifted to her by her soon to be birthed children, she sped down the corridor. Rounding the corner, she was met by a blockade of scientists standing ready to stop her. Unable to slow herself down, she braced herself and broke through the line. The scientists went flying, the sound of pained yells and people slamming against the walls making her run that much faster. Each new hallway she entered was yet another set of people she had to force her way through, everything from scientists, to security guards, and even an unlucky janitor. Both unwilling or able to see the path of destruction in her wake, she ran through the maze-like lab in desperate search for an exit.

While her body’s supernatural strength propelled her forward, the rest of her was trying its best to slow her down. Each step on her swollen feet sent pain up her chunky thighs. Even after just a few minutes of running, sweat beaded down her form and stuck between her love handles. With the constant bouncing, her breasts poured an endless trickle of milk down her belly, more than once threatening to slip her up. Even worse, the parasites were more lively than ever, rampaging inside of their mother as she looked for her only salvation.

Her escape came to a halt when she heard the sound of water splash beneath her. She tried to shirk at off as more milk, but her fears became reality as she felt an intense pain emanate from her nether region. Letting out a yelp of pain, her fat ass cushioned her as she fell backwards onto the floor. Leaning on her back, she watched her belly squirm with the lively parasites. The skin around her taut stomach pushed, pulled, and deformed from the constant activity. That’s when the contractions started, each one growing in volume with each passing second. Her escape plan foiled by her unruly offspring, she could no longer hold back her screams for someone to help her.

To Ashley’s dismay, the person that arrived to the scene was the doctor. Instead of anger or resentment for seeing her out of her room, she was instead met with that same icy grin stretched wider than ever before. “She’s over here! The birthing is about to begin. Grab the equipment, it’ll have to be done here.”

As scientists scurried around her to gather the supplies, Ashley breathed in heavy gasps between the pained moans of labor. Just as the contraction were getting too much, a group of assistants arrived at her side to hook her up to an IV drip. Her body began to feel numb, her vision fading along with it. The last thing she saw before she went unconscious was a long tentacle squirming its way out from beneath her belly to greet its mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting down in his leather chair, Wesker adjusted his sunglasses. Typing away at the keyboard turned on a number of screens. Each monitor displayed a different part of his plan, all going according to his specific instructions. However, the only one he was concerned with was the big one in the center. Right on time, the large monitor turned on for a video call with Excella.

“Report,” Wesker said with no emotion.

“The president’s daughter has been released from our care,” she answered.

“And her status?”

Excella pushed a few button on her end and changed one of the views on the screens. It was a video of Ashley taken outside the white house. She was wearing a modified version of her old outfit, complete with the thick orange sweater and the pleated, green skirt. Even after being custom made for her, the sweater struggled to contain the drooping mass of her belly and breasts. The skirt wasn’t working any better, a stray wind occasionally baring her doughy rear for all to see. Stopping to catch her breath, she lifted up the hem of her sweatshirt to fan herself out. The break let the camera capture the droplets of milk flowing across the numerous stretch marks on her stomach.

“Despite being free of the parasites, she has retained the weight during her captivity and constantly lactates. The lab is working on some medicine to aid her, but it is unlikely she will ever go back to her former self.”

“And what of the parasites?”

“It is unfortunate, but all of them perished moments after the birthing process.”

“Is that so?” he asked, leaning forward in his seat.

“Well, that’s what the official report says. Things tend to get lost in the bureaucratic process of course.”

“A pity.”

“Indeed. I’ll make sure you to send along a little ‘gift’ to cheer you up.”

“How very kind of you. Is everything else going along smoothly?”

“Yes, our facility in Kijuju is showing great promise. I would recommend enacting the final stages there.”

“An excellent proposal,” he said, clasping his fingers. “I’ll leave you to take care of the ground work.” Turning off Excella’s view screen, he turned back towards Ashley. “A shame she will never know her place in my plan. If she’s lucky, perhaps she will live to see me take my place as the god of the new world order.”


End file.
